Salvando a Magali
by Ayane Blue
Summary: Monoke, o filho de Mônica e Cebola, quer voltar ao passado pra impedir que Magali morra, salvando o destino de sua mãe. O problema é ter que ficar um mês no passado. O que poderá acontecer? E o que é isso que ele vem sentindo por Magali?
1. Chapter 1

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Salvando a Magali**

**Capítulo 1.**

Se você tivesse a oportunidade de mudar seu futuro, não pensaria duas vezes em tentar, não é? Pois isso aconteceu e Monoke não se arrepende de ter salvo a vida das pessoas que mais amava.

Tudo começou num sótão velho e empoeirado. Era lá que nosso protagonista estava, mexendo em caixas. Seu nome era Monoke, filho de Mônica e Cebola e fisicamente idêntico à mãe, mas não era dentuço (sem ofensa, Mônica) e tinha Dislaria sem a mínima vontade de tratar.

Mexendo nas caixas, achou um porta-retrato e, ao tirar a poeira, notou duas meninas: Mônica e Magali adolescentes.

**Monoke: ***apontando a Magali na foto* _Essa garota é linda! A outra se parece comigo! Será que meu pai sabe de alguma coisa?_

A razão para estar confuso é que sua mãe havia falecido após dar a luz, e seu pai nunca falou dela nem mostrou fotos. Por isso não sabia nada sobre sua mãe. Mas agora, precisava saber mais do que nunca.

**Cebola: ***notando Monoke entrar na sala* Olá filho! Onde estava?

**Monoke: **No sótão!

**Cebola: ***engolindo em seco* Ahn... que bom! Achou algo interessante?

**Monoke: ***mostrando o porta-retrato* Esse polta-letlato! Sabe quem são essas meninas?

**Cebola: ***suspirando* _Sabia que esse dia chegaria! Depois de 17 anos... _Essas na foto são sua mãe e a melhor amiga dela, Magali!

**Monoke: ***sorriso leve* _Magali... _Ahn... e o que houve com a Magali?

**Cebola: **Melhor sentar no sofá, Monoke! É uma história muito longa!

Monoke sentou-se no sofá ao lado de seu pai, e ambos observavam o porta-retrato.

**Cebola: **Quando Magali e sua mãe, Mônica, estavam com 17 anos, a primeira começou a sofrer de uma doença do coração! Como naquela época ainda não existia a cura, ela faleceu! Um ano depois, Mônica deu a luz à você, mas por causa da depressão que sofria com a morte da melhor amiga, também acabou falecendo! Eu escondi isso de você porque não queria que sofresse!

**Monoke: **Eu entendo! Só quelo confelir uma coisa: se a Magali não tivesse molido de uma doença do colação, então a mamãe ainda estalia viva?

**Cebola: **Provavelmente!

**Monoke: ***pensativo* _Se tivesse um jeito de mudar o passado... Ei, espera um pouco! _TEM UM JEITO!

Cebola espantou-se com o grito do filho, especialmente quando ele saiu correndo porta afora, carregando o porta-retrato.

**Cebola: **_O que será que ele vai aprontar agora?_


	2. Chapter 2

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 2.**

Monoke correu para a casa de seu melhor amigo, Marinho, filho de Marina com Franja. Ele estava no laboratório quando Monoke entrou.

**Marinho: **Vejo que não teve problemas pra chegar ao laboratório! A Francine não te viu?

**Monoke: **Não, ela estava pintando! Mas eu vim aqui pedir um favor! Lembla daquela máquina do tempo que você não conseguiu testar por que não tinha cobaia?

**Marinho: **Lembro! Por quê?

**Monoke: **Eu decidi testar!

**Marinho: ***desconfiado* O que fez você tomar essa decisão?

**Monoke: ***mostrando o porta-retrato* Eu quelo salvar o futulo dessas galotas!

Marinho examinou o porta-retrato e ficou surpreso.

**Marinho: **Essa garota parece com você! E a outra é uma gata!

**Monoke: ***irritado* Ei! Essa galota é minha!

**Marinho:** *indignado* Tá doido? É só um retrato! E depois, quem são elas? Eu nunca as vi no bairro do limoeiro!

**Monoke: **É clalo que não! Elas molelam há muito tempo! São minha mãe e a melhor amiga dela, Magali! E eu quelo voltar ao passado pla impedir que a Magali mola!

**Marinho: **Ela morreu de que?

**Monoke: **De uma doença inculável do colação! Mas agola, já descoblilam a cula pla doença dela! Se eu voltar ao passado e der o lemédio pla ela, ela não ilá moler e, futulamente, minha mãe também não!

**Marinho: **Está bem! Mas a máquina precisa de uns reparos, que eu conseguirei terminar de noite! Se quiser voltar ao passado, esteja aqui ás 22 horas!

**Monoke: **Combinado!

Dito e feito. Quando estava quase na hora, Monoke prendeu os cabelos num rabo curto, pegou o remédio, vestiu-se e correu para o laboratório do Marinho. Este o esperava, mesmo de pijama.

**Marinho: **Está pronto?

**Monoke: **Estou!

**Marinho: **Então vou explicar como funciona: colocamos a data e você será mandado pra lá, mas deverá ficar um mês no passado!

**Monoke: ***chocado* UM MÊS?

**Marinho: **Eu regulei a máquina pra voltar uma hora depois que você sair daqui! E detalhe: além de você ter que se virar sozinho, será transportado pra cá depois que passar, exatamente, um mês!

**Monoke: **Não esquenta, eu me vilo! Não ganhei medalhas de soblevivência a toa! Pode mandar ver, Malinho!

Marinho ligou a máquina e Monoke foi transportado para o passado.

**Marinho: ***sorriso leve* _Boa sorte, Monoke!_


	3. Chapter 3

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 3.**

No presente, Franja estava mexendo numa máquina do tempo, junto com Cascão.

**Cascão: ***suspirando* Outra máquina do tempo? Isso já tá ficando enjoado!

**Franja: **Essa é diferente! Em vez de nos levar pra diferentes épocas, trás pessoas delas pra cá!

**Cascão: **Maneiro!

**Voz: **AAAAAHHHHH!

De um portal, Monoke apareceu do teto e caiu em cima do Franja.

**Franja: ***empolgado* FUNCIONA! REALMENTE FUNCIONA!

**Cascão: ***confuso* Mas você nem ligou a máquina ainda!

**Monoke: ***com a mão na cabeça* Ai, essa doeu! Foi mal!

**Franja: ***surpreso* Mônica?

**Cascão: **Não é a Mônica, Franja! Parece com ela, mas é um garoto e não é dentuço!

Monoke saiu de cima de Franja e ficou frente a frente com ele e Cascão.

**Franja: **Quem é você? De onde você veio?

**Monoke: **Meu nome é Monoke! E eu vim salvar a minha mãe!

**Cascão: **E sua mãe é... a Mônica?

**Monoke: **Exatamente! O dulo vai ser ficar aqui por um mês e coler o lisco de acabar com o meu futulo e o do Malinho!

**Franja: **Ahn... o seu pai é o Cebola, por acaso?

**Monoke: **Sim, mas como sabe?

**Cascão: ***espremendo o riso*_ Eu sabia que eles iam acabar casando!_

**Franja: **Porque você tem dislalia como ele tinha na infância! E quem é Marinho?

**Monoke: **Meu melhor amigo!

**Cascão: **E ele é meu filho no futuro?

**Monoke: **Não! É filho do Flanja aqui! Você não tem filho, Cascão, só filhas!

**Franja: **Espero que tenha me casado com a Marina!

**Monoke: **Casou sim! Bom, já que vou ter que ficar aqui um mês até o meu objetivo, melhor plocular um hotel!

**Franja: **E vai pagar como? Nenhum hotel vai aceitar dinheiro do futuro!

**Monoke: ***sacando* Ih, é mesmo! O que eu faço, então?

**Cascão: **Por que não fica na minha casa? Como você é parecido com a Mônica, eu digo que é um primo distante dela e que eu ofereci minha casa enquanto seus pais estão fora!

**Monoke: **Ahn... tá bom, então!

**Franja: **Por que não mostra o bairro pro Monoke, Cascão? Será mais fácil pra ele "salvar" a Mônica! Eu iria com vocês, mas tenho que mexer na máquina!

**Monoke: ***sorriso leve* _Tal pai, tal filho!_

**Cascão: ***concordando* Tá bom, então! Vem comigo, Monoke!


	4. Chapter 4

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 4.**

Enquanto mostrava o bairro, Cascão e Monoke conversavam.

**Cascão: **Do que, exatamente, você veio salvar a Mônica? Ela morreu de quê?

**Monoke: **De deplessão! Mas isso só vai acontecer depois que eu nascer, quando ela estiver com 18 anos!

**Cascão: ***contando nos dedos* Mas então falta um ano pra isso acontecer! Você não disse que só poderia ficar no passado por um mês?

**Monoke: **Disse! Mas a lazão da deplessão, que causou a molte dela, aconteceu há um ano! E eu quelo mudar isso pla ter a minha mãe viva no futulo!

**Cascão: **E qual é a razão?

**Monoke:** A molte da Magali!

**Cascão: ***chocado* A Magali morreu?

**Monoke: **Sim! Dulante o mês que eu ficar aqui, a Magali telá uma doença do colação e vai moler por causa dela, já que a cula pla doença dela ainda não foi cliada! Mas na época de onde eu vim, a cula já foi encontlada e eu a tlouxe comigo!

**Cascão: **Você sabe como é a Magali? Quer dizer, ela morreu antes de você nascer!

**Monoke: **Sei sim! Tenho uma foto dela! Dela e da mamãe!

**Voz: **Ei Cascão!

Os dois viraram-se e notaram duas adolescentes correndo até eles: Mônica e Magali. Monoke quase chorou de emoção ao ver sua mãe ali, viva.

**Magali: **Estamos indo na lanchonete e... huh? Quem é o seu amigo?

**Cascão: ***nervoso* Bem... er... ele é um amigo do Franja que vai passar um mês com ele! O nome dele é Monoke!

**Mônica: ***estendendo a mão* É um prazer conhecê-lo! Eu sou a Mônica e ela é a Magali!

**Monoke: ***apertando a mão dela* Muito gosto em conhecê-las! _Bom, isso tira as minhas dúvidas! _AI!

**Mônica: ***envergonhada e soltando a mão dele* Opa, desculpa! Esqueci da minha força descomunal!

**Monoke: ***surpreso* _Força descomunal? Meu pai nunca me falou disso, e eu também não herdei essa força! _Tudo bem, não foi nada!

**Cascão: ***interrompendo* O que vocês iam dizer?

**Magali: **Íamos perguntar se você não quer ir à lanchonete conosco! Você também, Monoke!

**Monoke: **Tudo bem!

**Cascão: **Estou morrendo de fome, então eu aceito!

No caminho pra lanchonete, as meninas conversavam entre si, enquanto os garotos faziam o mesmo um pouco mais atrás.

**Mônica: ***cochichando* Notou que esse Monoke se parece comigo?

**Magali: ***cochichando de volta* Notei! Isso tá te incomodando?

**Mônica: **Sim, e muito! Mas vou descobrir a razão pra tanta semelhança! Está comigo?

**Magali: **Com certeza!


	5. Chapter 5

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 5.**

Na lanchonete...

**Magali: **Então, Monoke, o que o trouxe ao bairro do Limoeiro?

**Monoke: ***tenso* _Droga, eu não esperava um interrogatório! _Ahn...

**Cascão: ***ajudando* Ele e o Franja são grandes amigos! Mas como moram em bairros diferentes, Monoke veio passar um tempo com ele! Infelizmente, a desculpa que inventamos é que ele é parente seu, Mônica!

**Mônica: ***cruzando os braços, séria* Tinha que me meter, não é? Bom, se perguntarem, eu vou dizer que é meu primo! Tudo pela amizade!

**Magali: ***pedindo o lanche dela* O mesmo, Zé!

**Monoke: ***cochichando* Cascão, o que é "o mesmo"?

**Cascão: ***cochichando de volta* Hamburguer, batata-frita, refrigerante e torta de morango! A Magali é a mais comilona da turma!

**Monoke: **Deu pla pelceber!

**Zé: **O que vocês vão querer?

**Monoke: **Solvete de molango!

**Cascão: **Batata-frita!

**Mônica: **Um baurú e um guaraná!

Zé foi buscar os lanches e os outros retomaram a conversa.

**Mônica: **Você tem dislalia, Monoke?

**Monoke: **Pois é! Heldei do meu pai! Mas nunca pensei em tlatar como ele fez!

**Magali: **Se você não tivesse a nossa idade, Monoke, diria que é filho da Mônica e do Cebola!

**Mônica: ***guspindo o refri* Pára de brincar, Magali! É certo que o Cebola e eu somos noivos, mas não decidimos nada sobre ter filhos!

**Monoke: ***sorriso maroto* _Ainda!_

**Cascão: **Por falar no Cebola, vocês viram ele?

**Magali: ***sorriso* Quando fomos convidá-lo, ele disse que tinha que atualizar o site!

**Monoke: ***corando* _Que sorriso lindo!_

**Magali: **Eu convidei o Quim também, mas ele disse que estaria ocupado mais tarde!

**Mônica: ***desconfiada* Olha lá, hein? Tem algo de errado com ele!

**Monoke: ***cochichando pro Cascão* Quim é o namolado dela?

**Cascão: ***cochichando de volta* Sim, por quê?

**Monoke: ***disfarçando o ciúme* Só por culiosidade! _Que eu saiba, o Quim acabou casando duas vezes no futuro, se tornando bígamo! Coitado da Magali, devia arranjar um namorado melhor!_

**Magali: **Ei Monoke!

**Monoke: ***despertando* Ah... pode falar, Magali!

**Magali: ***corando* Ahn... Uma amiga minha vai fazer uma festa de aniversário! Você... quer ir comigo?

**Mônica: ***surpresa* Achei que você ia com o Quim!

**Magali: **Ele disse que, no dia da festa, estaria ocupado! E então, Monoke, vai comigo?

**Monoke: **Tudo bem, mas... eu não sei onde você mola e nem quando e onde é a festa!

**Magali: **Como você tá hospedado na casa do Franja, eu passo lá! E como ele também vai na festa, com a Marina, podemos ir os quatro juntos!

**Monoke: ***sorriso* Ok!

**Magali: **_Sei que é uma loucura, acabamos de nos conhecer! Mas, por alguma razão, eu sinto que ele é confiável!_


	6. Chapter 6

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 6.**

Até o dia da festa na casa da Carmem, Magali e Monoke viraram grandes amigos, passando muito tempo juntos. O estranho é que, mesmo indo na casa do Quim, Magali não conseguia vê-lo, o que a estava deixando muito preocupada.

**Magali: ***desconfiada* _Aí tem coisa!_

Entretanto, a verdade só foi revelada na festa da Carmem, duas semanas depois que Magali e Monoke se conheceram.

Na casa do Franja...

**Monoke: ***um pouco nervoso* Eu semple fui popular no futulo, mas nunca fui à uma festa com uma galota antes!

**Franja: ***acalmando-o* Não se preocupe com isso, que a Magali não vai te morder! A não ser que você seja comestível!

**Monoke: **Só se for para os leões!

O som da campainha interrompe a conversa e Franja vai atender, recebendo Marina e Magali.

**Monoke: ***surpreso* _Uau! O Marinho é idêntico à ela!_

**Marina: **Oi Franja! E você deve ser o Monoke! Sou a Marina, muito prazer!

**Monoke: ***apertando a mão dela* O plazer é meu!

**Magali: ***confusa* _Gozado! Sinto como se estivesse com ciúme do Monoke, que estranho!_ Podemos ir, rapazes?

**Franja: **Podemos!

E lá foram eles pra festa da Carmem, onde a maioria estava dançando.

**Monoke: ***vendo a Magali comer* Que estlanho! Você semple comeu bastante, mas hoje está quase sem fome!

**Magali: ***sorriso triste* É que o Quim me ignorou por quase um mês, e eu só estou um pouco chateada!

**Monoke: ***apontando* Ahn... não é ele ali?

Magali olhou para onde Monoke apontava e ficou em choque: Quim não só estava na festa como estava ficando com uma menina, na frente de todo mundo.

Monoke fechou os olhos, pois não queria ver a cena. Só pode ouvir a Magali chamar o Quim de "traidor" e o som de um tabefe que ele, provavelmente, levou na cara.

Mas mesmo não tendo visto, Monoke foi ficar com ela e consolá-la com sua companhia, sentados em duas cadeiras no canto do salão de festa.

**Magali: ***cabeça baixa* Fui uma estúpida! Eu devia ter desconfiado que ele tinha outra garota!

**Monoke: ***levantando o queixo dela* Ele não sabe como é azalado por pelder uma galota linda feito você! _O que estou dizendo? Eu não voltei ao passado pra paquerar a melhor amiga da minha mãe!_

Se já não estivesse se sentindo culpado antes, ficou mais ainda quando Magali o beijou nos lábios, ainda chorando.

**Monoke: ***fechando os olhos* _Sinto como se estivesse me aproveitando da fraqueza dela! Sou mesmo um idiota! O que ela vai pensar de mim depois desse beijo?_

**Magali: ***enxugando as lágrimas depois do beijo e abrindo um sorriso leve* Obrigada Monoke! Me sinto bem melhor! Vem, vamos dançar!

**Monoke: ***sendo puxado pelo braço* _Pensando bem, talvez eu não seja culpado!_


	7. Chapter 7

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 7.**

No dia seguinte, todo mundo comentava sobre a festa na casa da Magali.

**Mônica: ***indignada* O Quim traiu você esse tempo todo, Magali? Ah, mas eu mato ele!

**Magali: ***segurando a amiga* Não precisa fazer isso, Mônica! Eu já estou bem, não se preocupe!

**Cascão: ***sorriso maroto* É a gente viu você e o Monoke se beijando antes de irem dançar! Estão namorando, por acaso?

**Monoke e Magali:** *vermelhos* Bom...

**Cebola: ***olhando Monoke da cabeça aos pés* Você é mesmo primo da Mônica? Apesar do cabelo, tem uma certa semelhança... comigo!

**Monoke: ***nervoso* Er... é implessão sua!

**Magali: **AAAAAHHHHH!

Ninguém entendeu o grito de Magali, até ela cair no chão de joelhos e colocar a mão no peito. Sem falar que ela não parava de gritar.

**Mônica: ***em pânico* MAGALI! MAGALI, O QUE ESTÁ HAVENDO?

**Magali: ***com muita dor* EU TÔ COM MUITA DOR NO CORAÇÃO! AAAAAHHHHH!

**Cascão: ***tomando uma atitude* Mônica, Cebola, chamem um médico! Monoke e eu vamos levar a Magali pro quarto dela!

Com dificuldade, Monoke e Cascão levaram Magali para o quarto. Ela tentava segurar o grito de dor, mas não era sempre que conseguia. E como seus pais estavam fora, não poderiam chamá-los.

Cebola e Mônica logo chegaram com o médico, e este examinou Magali enquanto todos esperavam do lado de fora.

**Cascão: ***cochichando com Monoke* Será que a Magali está tendo a doença agora?

**Monoke: ***cochichando de volta* É possível!

**Cascão: **Está com a cura?

**Monoke: **Estou, não se preocupe!

O médico saiu do quarto de Magali e todo mundo ficou agitado.

**Mônica: **Então doutor? O que a Magali tem?

**Médico: **Ela está com uma doença do coração!

**Cebola: **E pode curá-la?

**Médico: **Não, mesmo se a levassem para o hospital! A cura pra doença dela não existe ainda! Lamento!

O médico foi embora.

**Cebola: ***desesperado* E AGOLA? ELA VAI MOLER?

**Monoke: ***tirando o remédio do bolso* Não! Eu não vou deixar!

**Mônica: ***surpresa* O que é isso?

**Monoke: **É a cura pra doença da Magali!

**Mônica: ***confusa* Mas o médico disse que não existe cura!

**Cascão: **Vamos ter que confiar no Monoke, Mônica! Até porque não temos escolha!

Todos entraram no quarto de Magali que estava inconsciente, apesar de ainda gritar de dor.


	8. Chapter 8

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 8.**

Mesmo com Mônica um pouco insegura quanto a isso, Monoke inclinou um pouco a cabeça de Magali e deu o remédio.

**Monoke:** Isso é tudo que podemos fazer por ela! Agora é só espelar que funcione!

**Cascão:** Tomara!

Os quatro amigos ficaram na casa de Magali até que ela melhorasse. Logo notaram que parecia estar funcionando, já que ela começou a gritar cada vez menos de dor conforme os dias passavam.

**Cascão: **Monoke, eu tô aqui me perguntando: você ama a Magali?

**Monoke: **Sim, muito! Mas por que está pelguntando?

**Cascão: **É que... se sua missão der certo e você voltar para o futuro, a Magali será 18 anos mais velha do que você! Isso não te incomoda?

**Monoke: **A difelença de idade? Nem um pouco! Cá entle nós, eu já namolei duas mulheles mais velhas do que meu pai! E depois, quando você ama uma pessoa, você quer a felicidade dessa pessoa! Seja conosco ou não! Eu vou entender se ela não quiser namolar comigo no futulo!

De qualquer forma, Magali acabou se curando da doença do coração e finalmente recobrou os sentidos, mas isso levou duas semanas pra acontecer.

**Mônica: ***animada* Magali, você acordou!

**Magali: ***confusa* O que aconteceu?

**Mônica: ***explicando* Você teve uma doença no coração! Mas graças ao Monoke, conseguimos fazer com que se recuperasse!

**Magali: ***levantando agitada da cama* Monoke? Cadê ele?

**Mônica: **Está lá fora! Por que não vai se despedir dele? É o último dia dele no Bairro do Limoeiro!

Magali correu pra fora da casa e encontrou Monoke. Este ficou muito feliz em vê-la, principalmente quando ambos trocaram um beijo.

**Monoke: ***interrompendo* Magali, pleciso te contar uma coisa! Uma coisa impoltante!

Magali notou que, pela seriedade dele, era algo realmente importante, então ouviu tudo. Monoke contou tudo: que havia vindo do futuro, que era filho da Mônica e do Cebola e qual era seu objetivo ao voltar no tempo.

**Magali: ***chocada* Minha nossa! Então a minha morte alteraria completamente o futuro? Credo! Mas... se você me salvou, o que vai acontecer no futuro?

**Monoke: **Não sei! Só voltando ao futulo pla descoblir!

**Magali: **Me dá a data atual de onde você veio?

Monoke concordou e escreveu a data com caneta na mão de Magali, antes de ser transportado de volta pro futuro.


	9. Chapter 9

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 9.**

**Voz: **Monoke, acorde!

Quando amanheceu, no futuro, Monoke foi acordado por uma voz que não reconheceu.

**Voz:** *mostrando um bolo* Feliz aniversário, Monoke!

**Monoke: ***chorando de felicidade* MÃE!

Ele abraçou uma Mônica mais velha, que ficou surpresa com a ação dele, mas retribuiu o abraço.

**Mônica: **Melhor se aprontar, mocinho! Você faz 17 anos hoje, e teremos um churrasco pra todo mundo, lembra?

Monoke não se lembrava, mas obedeceu a sua mãe e se aprontou. Quando os dois chegaram ao churrasco, o garoto ficou surpreso ao encontrar o bairro inteiro ali.

**Monoke: ***olhando pros lados* _Eu não vejo a Magali! Será que ela não veio?_

**Voz: ***cobrindo os olhos dele* Adivinha quem é!

**Monoke: **Magali?

A pessoa tirou as mãos dos olhos dele e Monoke se virou, dando de cara com Magali. Um pouco mais velha, mas ainda era a Magali.

**Marinho: ***observando de longe* _O amor é lindo!_

**Francine: ***enciumada* Será que essa velha não se enxerga? Não consigo acreditar que ela é a namorada do Monoke!

**Marinho: ***cutucando a irmã* Ah, deixa disso! Você nunca se apaixonou?

Francine ficou emburrada, mas Marinho não se importou. O amor havia atravessado o tempo, e não acabaria.

FIM!


End file.
